korehazombiedesukafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:John Reilly
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Koreha Zombie Desuka Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Format of Articles OKay, I think you are new to this wiki business, if I am right. Well if you are, let me tell you the basic format of character articles, for animes like these. Okay we start with A basic summary of the character, such as, this person is blah blah blah, and lives with someone etc. It is always good to add links. And we should put infoboxes in each person's page, to let you sort information easier. Appearance For this section, you type what the character looks like. Personality In this you type a character's personality, such as if they are hyperactive, boring, dull etc. And if they show signd of different behaviour in new episodes, you type that in a new paragraph in the same section. Plot Synopsis Very important information, you tell everyone what the character has done in the story, this MUST be written in a neutral point of view.(everything else should be as well) Abilities This part of the article is for characters with unique powers or abilities, you list them down using bold text, or different headings, and tell the readers about each unique ability, and do NOT use speculation as a source. References Now, I'll get to references a little later, as we haven't made articles about the episodes yet. Which we will soon. If you want. If you want any more info, talk to me on my talk page.Ash9876 January 25th 19:21 (Australian Time)